bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Red Panda 5/BB: Game Changers
Cast Voting History Episodes Episode 1 Part 1 The 20 game changers are sailing on a boat in the middle of a Fijian ocean. Julie Chen gives them the go, and they're off to the races. The tribes start collecting supplies, while Victor from Nuku and Demetres from Mana go out for the tool kit. Nuku gets the reward, and Paul finds the Legacy Advantage. At the Nuku camp, Amanda feels as if she is on the chopping block, os she works hard to impress her team. Johnny Mac and Donny have a disagreement about the shelter. AT Mana, Britney and Neda have a major fight! Everyone loves Demetres, and Danielle L. and Britney form an alliance. Nuku wins immunity and flint! Neda wants Britney gone because of their argument, but Danielle L. and Britney target Kaysar, thinking he may be a threat. At tribal council, Britney was voted out by a vote of 7-3, leaving Dani L. and Derrick on the bottom. Part 2 Tyler finds The Mana Idol! The tribe is split when it comes to liking or disliking Demetres, and Dani L. bonds with Tyler trying to get an in. At the Nuku camp, Janelle and Dan hate each other, and just about everyone dislikes Amanda. Dan and Donny have a huge fight, while Ika and Amanda bond strongly. Nuku wins immunity for the 2nd time! Paul bonds strongly with Neda and Vanessa, and Dani L. and Tyler make an alliance. After a big scuffle over who to vote out, the 2 targets became Danielle R. and Kaysar. Danielle Reyes became the 2nd person voted out. Episode 2 Look Out! It's Julie Chen's favorite thing! A TWIST!!! Drop your buffs, because the tribes are switching! The new Mana tribe consists of: Amanda, Erica, Gary, and Ika from the old Nuku & Vanessa and Kaysar from the old Mana tribe. The new Nuku tribe: Donny, Haleigh, Janelle, and Victor from old Nuku, with Danielle and Neda in the minority. The brand new Tavua tribe: Demetres, Derrick, Tyler, and Paul from Mana and Dan and Johnny Mac from Nuku. Ika wishes she was on the same tribe as Demetres. At Tavua, Derrick finds the idol, and now 3 advantages are possessed by members of Tavua. Mana and Tavua win immunity, leaving the "Newku" tribe to go to Tribal Council. Dani has a major meltdown, but bonds with Haleigh very tightly. Neda pushes for Dani to go, but The old Nuku tribe thinks Neda is the bigger threat. At tribal council, the votes tie between Victor and Neda, forcing rock draw, where Haleigh draws the odd rock and is eliminated. Episode 3 Derrick, Johnny Mac, and Paul form an alliance on Tavua beach. Mana and Tavua win reward. At Nuku, Neda and Dani go look for the idol, and Neda finds it. At the immunity challenge, Julie reveals that 2 tribes are going to Tribal Council. Nuku wins immunity, sending Mana and Tavua to tribal council...TOGETHER to vote 1 person out. Tea Time alliance (Gary and Ika) wants to vote out Amanda; Johnny Mac, Paul, and Derrick want to vote Ika; Erica, Vanessa, and Gary (Rainbow Alliance) want Derrick out. At the combines tribal council, chaos ensues and everyone goes to talk with everybody. After the votes were cast, Tyler plays his idol on Ika, and Derrick uses his idol on himself. Ika and Derrick are now safe. After 8 uncounted votes, Amanda was voted out with 4 votes. Episode 4 At Mana, Kaysar now finds himself in between Erica & Vanessa and Ika & Gary and may have to choose between them, but he also finds the hidden immunity idol. Demtetres finds the Tavua hidden immunity idol. Paul felt as if Johnny Mac disrespected him, and hates Johnny Mac now. Kaysar makes an alliance with Vanessa. Tavua and Nuku win reward, but Tavua and Mana win immunity, sending Nuku to tribal council. At tribal, Danielle is voted out over Donn, leaving Neda on the outs. Episode 5 Drop. Your. Buffs. Julie back at it again, wanting everybody to switch it up! The NewNewku tribe reunites BB17 alums Jonny Mac and Vanessa, and BB14 coaches Dan and Janelle. Both pairs are not happy.And it also includes Gary, Erica, and Tyler. The New Mana tribe reunites Demetres and Ika, currently in a romantic relationship, Derrick and Donny, ex-members of Team America from BB16, & Paul and Victor, best buddies from BB18. Things get intense when Neda is thrown into the mix, as she has a rivalry with Ika and doesn't get along with Victor. Kaysar is sent to exile island, where he meets with Dr. Will Kirby. Kaysar picks an idol making kit. Okay. Nuku wins immunity, sending the new Mana tribe to Tribal Council. Neda rallies Paul and Victor to help her vote Donny, but everyone else wants Neda out. At Tribal Council, Neda plays her idol, and Donny becomes the first man voted out of the game. Kaysar joins the Mana tribe. Episode 6 Neda feels empowered by her idol play. Everyone enjoys having Kaysar around. Mana wins reward and Nuku wins immunity. At camp, the vote is either Ika or Neda. It comes down to one vote, 3-3, Ika or Neda....Neda. Neda becomes the last person voted out before the merge. Episode 7 Part 1 OMG! A MERGE! Janelle and Kaysar are finally reunited after the whole game apart, and They become The Sovereign. Johnny Mac wins the first individual immunity challenge. Back at camp, Derrick does not want to work with Demetres or Victor anymore, Ika and Tyler bond strongly, and Demetres and Vanessa bond strongly. Janelle targets Dan, Johnny Mac targets Gary, Gary secretly targets Demetres, Dan targets Vanessa, and Vanessa targets Ika. It's wild. The 3 finalized targets are Gary, Vanessa, and Dan, and nobody knows who's in the middle. At tribal council, Victor, Vanessa, Paul, Tyler, Johnny Mac, Derrick, and Erica come together and blindside Gary, making him the first jury member. Part 2 Dan, Demetres, Ika, Johnny Mac, Tyler, and Victor win reward, where Demika tries to work their magic to say votes. Janelle wins immunity. The Majority Maku Maku alliance implodes on itself, and now Vanessa and Johnny Mac wants Derrick and Tyler out, respectively. At tribal council, Derrick is blindsided with 7 votes against him. Episode 8 Demetres, Ika, Erica, Tyler, and Victor win reward. Kaysar wins immunity. Demika wants Vanessa out, The Sovereign want Dan out, and Paul and Victor want to vote Erica out. At tribal council, a tie occurs between Erica and Vanessa, leading to the second rock draw of the season, resulting in Demetres shockingly leaving the game with an idol in his pocket. Episode 9 Erica, Johnny Mac, Tyler, Vanessa, and Victor win reward. Kaysar wins immunity for the 2nd time in a row. Eric makes a final 2 deal with Dan. Half of the tribe wants Ika gone, and Ika is campaigning hard for people to keep her. Ika and Vanessa ti with 4 votes each, and another rock draw happens, and Johnny Mac IS ELIMINATED! oooooooh Episode 10 Erica, Ika, and Vanessa win the loved ones challenge, and Ika brings Paul and Janelle with them. Victor won immunity. Tyler breaks ties with Ika, and has a small fight with Kaysar. Kaysar plays his idol on Janelle, but Ika is voted out by the bros, Dan, Erica, and Tyler, becoming the first female juror. Episode 11 Part 1 Janelle won immunity. Vanessa started throwing Tyler's name out there, claiming he was a big threat to save herself, while Janelle once again rallied troops to eliminate Dan. Both plans didn't work out, as the FREAKIN FOURTH black rock was drawn, sending Paul to the jury. Paul willed his Legacy Advantage to Victor. Part 2 Kaysar won immunity again. Janelle is sick and tired of constantly voting Dan, and him not leaving. She gets Vanessa on her side to vote Dan, and Dn gets Erica, leaving Tyler and Victor in the middle. In the end, Vanessa was finally voted out. Finale Part 1 Janelle wakes up one morning, goes on a walk, and finds a hidden immunity idol! Erica wins immunity, and brings her allies Tyler and Dan to eat with her. Tyler leaves to go to the bathroom, and Dan and Erica plot Tyler's demise. At Tribal, Victor plays the Legacy Advantage, however, he did not need it, as Tyler is unanimously voted out. Part 2 Kaysar wins immunity. Dan and Erica are plotting to eliminate Victor as a jury threat, but Dan senses that they are in trouble, and he tries to throw Erica under the bus. Janelle plays her idol, and her target, Dan is finally voted out. Part 3 Janelle wins the Final Immunity Challenge, scoring her 3rd immunity win. Erica and Victor agree to work with each other to vote Kaysar and secure their spots in the Final 3. The fifth tie of the season occurs, and Kaysar loses to Victor in the Tiebreaker challenge. Category:Blog posts